The present invention relates to a shuttered connector, the shuttered connector having at least one shutter or at least one door at a fitting part which fits with a mating connector.
Contact portions or contacts for electrical connection in interface connectors are used for commonly used apparatuses including electric circuits, and are exposed to the surrounding environment. Thus, materials, such as dust and dirt, may adhere to the contact portions and such materials have electrical influence on the contact portions. Also, a coin and the like may enter the contact portions and such objects are likely to physically damage the contact portions.
Caps called dust caps are mainly used in conventional technologies in order to prevent dust, dirt, and the like from entering the contact portions and to prevent the resulting damage to the contact portions.
Since, however, the dust caps must be used when connectors are disconnected and the dust caps must be removed for connection, the use of the dust caps causes trouble and inconvenience.
Therefore, it is also suggested that at least one shutter is provided at a connector fitting part of a casing.
Descriptions will be made as regards a connector system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-8010 (hereinafter, referred to as conventional technology 1).
The connector system includes a pair of connectors composed of a main unit side connector provided in an electronic apparatus main unit and a connecting side connector. The connector system is used for connection to transmit signals between electronic apparatuses. An exterior case of the electronic apparatus main unit has an opening for receiving the connecting side connector. Dustproof shutters are provided at the opening and the shutters are opened and closed perpendicular to the insertion direction of the connecting side connector. The connecting side connector has guide members for fitting with the main unit side connector. The guide members and the shutters have tapered parts. The tapered parts slide and contact each other and thus produce thrust to make the shutters move in the corresponding opening directions when the connecting side connector is inserted into the opening of the electronic apparatus main unit.
Next, descriptions will be made as regards an electric connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 6-54260(hereinafter, referred to as conventional technology 2). The electric connector includes a mold base and a shielding case that covers the mold base. The front end of the mold base has an insertion opening, and the front end of a socket type mating connector is fitted into the insertion opening. Also, contacting members are arranged so as to face into the insertion opening. Shutters for opening and closing the insertion opening are made of conductive materials and are connected to the front end of the shielding case with hinges. Helical torsion springs are provided at the front end of the shielding case so as to continuously urge the shutters in the corresponding closing directions. Accordingly, the shutters and the shielding case are electrically connected to each other.
In conventional technologies 1 and 2, however, precise adjustment of the positional relationship between the shutters and the mating connector is impossible at the stage of apparatus assembling. Thus, a long fitting stroke is needed to allow for adjustment. In this event, the size of the connectors is increased.